


赤地之恋

by April_lama



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·旅人柚&剑侠天，先虐后甜，HE结局·基本设定采用日本漫画组合clamp作品《翼年代记》，猫女王原型为其作品《xxxholic》中的壹原侑子





	赤地之恋

暗红色的天空中，裂开一条小小的缝隙，一束光芒照向大地，在开满了血红色花朵的大地上打出了一个纹路怪异的圆形法阵，细看，那是一个五芒星。  
光芒之中渐渐显现出一个修长的身影，白色的衣襟上，用金色丝线绣着繁复而美丽的纹路，宽大的袖口伸出一双细长的手，手腕上戴着一串念珠，渐渐显露出来的是一张二十多岁的青年英俊的面孔，又带着清秀淡雅的超俗气质。  
穿着阴阳师狩衣的青年脖子上的一块玉石，光芒渐渐熄灭，一切归于平静。  
他望了望四周，有一个黑色的身影静静地伫立在不远处。  
风起，花动。  
沙沙的声响经久不息，那个身影越显单薄孤寂。  
青年拨开身前的一株株花，向那道身影走去。  
羽生结弦看到的是一张白皙的娃娃脸，却带着愁容，深邃的眼睛里尽是悲伤。  
金博洋的手中，抱着一把被红布缠绕包裹住的长剑，像是保护最重要的事物。  
“你是……”  
金博洋抬起头看到羽生结弦陌生的脸。  
羽生结弦微微一笑，唇齿吐露出清晰的话语：  
“您好，名讳羽生结弦。” 

金博洋抱着他的剑，就那样和羽生结弦在花海中面对面坐下。  
“你是穿越次元而来的人啊。”  
知道羽生结弦的身份和来历之后，金博洋轻叹一声。  
“我也是阴阳师，帮助人们捉妖除灵是我的本职工作，同时我也身兼占卜师的工作。”  
为了不受到外界的打扰，羽生结弦设了一个小小的结界。  
金博洋仰起头：“这样的工作，肯定很受人欢迎吧。”  
“虽然有时候会很累，但是能帮助人们我很高兴。”  
金博洋发现他的脸上自始至终带着微笑，他低下头，黯然神伤。  
“那你知道，这是什么花吗？”  
羽生结弦把一朵血红色的花递到金博洋面前。  
金博洋顿了顿，过了很久，他才缓缓开口。  
“曼珠沙华，又名彼岸花。”  
这一片彼岸花，是金博洋的父亲为金博洋的母亲种下的。  
金先生原本是一位侠客，行走江湖，做好事不留名，某一个被野兽追杀而受伤的日子，他遇到了一位年轻的女医。  
那名女子便是金博洋的母亲，是名医的女儿，因家人过世，孤苦无依，便跟随一见钟情的金博洋父亲，两人一起浪迹天涯。  
但是在金夫人生下金博洋之后，金先生昔日的仇家找上门来，金家人受到牵连，被赶尽杀绝，连留守家中的金夫人也不幸罹难，金博洋在哥嫂的帮助下，三人逃过一劫，但哥嫂之后便不知去向。  
孤身在外的父亲日夜兼程赶回金家时，只见断壁残垣，鲜血浸染了门槛。  
悲痛欲绝的父亲不知从什么地方找来了一株红色的小花和许多种子，然后日复一日、年复一年地栽培着这些花，金博洋长大了，花儿也开了。  
金博洋问过父亲，这是什么花。  
父亲回答他，这是彼岸花，盛开在黄泉路上的花，母亲生前行医多年，救人无数，但却最喜欢这血红色的曼珠沙华，彼岸花。  
它代表着不祥，但母亲却说，她就喜欢这样纯粹而热烈的红，就像她一去不复的青春年华。  
金博洋从小和父亲学习剑法，十四岁时已经精通绝大部分父亲的用剑秘籍，而在那一年，父亲留给他自己最喜欢的一柄银色长剑之后，便不知去向。  
金博洋像自己的父亲一样，十余年中，他见义勇为，拯救了不少身处危难之中的人，有许多年轻的姑娘无以为报，便愿意跟随他一生，但金博洋全都婉拒了。  
他不是不想去爱，而是不敢爱。  
他不想重蹈父亲的覆辙，不想体会父亲失去母亲时那种刻骨铭心的痛苦与悲伤，家破人亡的万念俱灰。  
不管他走到哪里，每一年，他都会回到这一片父亲为母亲种下的花海，这些花朵似乎也通灵性，即使他一年未归，也不会枯萎。  
彼岸花，恶魔的温柔。民间传说中自愿投入地狱的花朵，决绝而倔犟的坚强。 

金博洋说完，便重新换了一个姿势，依旧保护着手中的剑。  
羽生结弦沉默着，他心中百感交集。  
“我母亲已经去世二十年了，父亲也失踪了十年，这片彼岸花海，是父亲除了这把剑以外唯一留给我的东西，我有不可推卸的责任，这是父亲和母亲之间最珍贵的记忆。”  
“所以，我知道你是阴阳师之后，我有那样的希望，你可以复活我的母亲，然后我们一起去找父亲。”  
“但是，我知道，生与死，这是天地间从未变过的戒律。”  
羽生结弦看着金博洋低垂下眼睛，心中隐隐作痛。  
“确实。”他缓缓说道，“逝去的人是不会回来的，无论用什么样的方法都做不到，因为这样，生命才更显得可贵。”  
“这些我都懂。”金博洋苦涩地笑了笑，“即使你是通灵的阴阳师，也没有办法做到改写世间的规则。”  
羽生结弦不说话，只是看着对方。  
白皙的皮肤，淡红的嘴唇，垂下的杏眼和眉。  
明明在他眼里是那么好看的一张娃娃脸，却在短短二十几年中看尽了世态炎凉。  
羽生结弦今年不过二十八岁，却已经穿越过许多次元，看过了许多人间冷暖，如果用他原来所在的世界的时间计算的话，他已经旅行了四十多年，自己那身为巫女跳着优美而神秘的祭祀舞蹈的姐姐，也已从年轻貌美的少女变成了年逾花甲的垂垂老妇，父母亲更是早已过世，尚未见面的侄儿，也成为了顶天立地的栋梁之才，而他，清俊如玉的面容和不食人间烟火的气质，从未改变。  
他也失去了很多最珍惜的东西，但他起码在拥有过后，才失去，而金博洋，他甚至没来得及感受到母爱如山的温暖，便已经家破人亡，一个人背负着悲伤与责任，孤单地长大。  
所以他不懂得何为爱，也不敢尝试爱。  
羽生结弦身为阴阳师，总是有那样的怜悯之心，不管是对妖，还是对人。  
金博洋需要一个人来为他抚平创伤，需要一个人来承受的他的笑和泪。  
既然自己遇到了他，那么自己便做那个人，又何尝不可。  
羽生结弦在金博洋惊诧的目光中，伸出修长的双臂，把金博洋被黑衣裹着的单薄肩膀抱在怀里，头靠在羽生结弦的颈窝中，柔软的黑发蹭着他的脖子。  
羽生结弦安抚性地用手一下一下地梳着他的头发，感受脖颈间轻微的呼吸，低头时，下巴抵在金博洋的发间，像是郑重地承诺。  
“以后的你，什么都不用怕了。”  
他温柔地注视着怀里还带着惊异表情的人深不见底的眸子。  
“因为有我在。”  
我绝不会让你受到一丝一毫的伤害。  
漆黑的夜空，满天的星辰。  
羽生结弦捧起金博洋的脸，一下一下小心翼翼地亲吻着他的嘴唇。  
他的一生，就那样有了归属。  
金博洋闭上眼睛，一滴泪从他的眼角悄然滑下脸颊。 

三月后。  
“时间到了，你该走了。”  
次元魔女在某个夜晚给他传来了这样的消息。  
羽生结弦沉默了一会儿。  
“真央小姐，我不得不走吗？”  
魔女通过他脖颈里那块灵石和他开启了对话。  
“想要实现愿望就必须付出代价，愿望的分量有多重，需要的代价就多大。”  
光幕中浅田真央面不改色。  
“当初我授予你穿越次元的能力时，我就告诉过你。”  
“每到达一个新的次元时，你停留的时间都不会太久，你在这一个次元当中已经停留了三个月，还是我暗中帮你延长了时间，作为代价，这一次你必须从那个次元中，带一样最重要的东西给我，而且，没有商量的余地。”  
“真……”  
羽生结弦还没说完浅田真央就切断了通话。  
次元魔女的脾气总是那样反复无常，有时温柔似水，有时却冷酷无情。  
羽生结弦也无能为力，他的力量相比次元魔女浅田真央终究还是小了太多太多。  
于是就有了现在他们站在彼岸花海之中四目相对的场景。  
“博洋，我要走了。”  
羽生结弦说出这四个字的时候，语气沉重而无力。  
金博洋不说话，那双乌黑的瞳眸中带着的神情让他几乎没有办法接受。  
“你这一走……就不会回来了吧。”  
金博洋的声音很轻。  
羽生结弦沉重地点点头。  
金博洋松了一口气，像是释然了。  
天下没有不散的筵席。这句话金博洋不是不明白。  
“每一次启动穿越次元的法阵，谁也不知道下一个次元是什么样的。”  
“也许，那个魔女小姐希望你能够珍惜你在每一个次元里所遇到的事情。”  
“但是我在这一个次元里，遇见了你。”  
金博洋扯出一个费力的笑容。  
“很抱歉，什么样的回忆我都不能给你留下。你就当在这一个世界里，从来没有遇到过我吧。”  
“你在说什么。”  
羽生结弦也笑得很勉强。  
“我旅行了这么多年，爱上的第一个人是你。”  
“可现在你要走了，这种事情也没什么意义了，不是吗？”  
金博洋最后叫出他的名字。  
“羽生。”  
羽生结弦的心忽然很痛，痛到他想用力地撕扯自己的身体。  
“金博洋这个人，只是你旅行过的无数个次元里一个微不足道的人罢了，你……”  
金博洋手里的剑掉在了花丛中。  
羽生结弦用力地捧住他的头，像是舍弃了踟蹰一般，动作粗暴得不似往日。  
他们在血色的花海当中，接续着一个痛苦的吻。  
羽生结弦几乎是撕咬着他的嘴唇，没有一丝人情味。  
金博洋闭上眼睛，承受着羽生结弦狂乱的吻。  
我从来就不是什么圣人。他这样想道。  
恍恍惚惚间，金博洋觉得有什么东西沾到了自己的脸上，他腾出一只抱着羽生结弦脖颈的手抹了抹眼睛。  
那是羽生结弦的眼泪。  
那么坚强的羽生结弦，在哭泣。  
“博洋。”他不舍地放开金博洋的唇，声音哽咽。  
“说真的，我不想走，我也不想忘记你。”  
周围的风越来越大了。  
“因为你是我最爱的人。”  
金博洋睁大了眼睛。  
“我真的，真的不想走。”  
羽生结弦把金博洋紧紧地抱在怀里。  
“但是，这是没有办法的事情。”  
金博洋想了想，他摘下了脖子上的红绳，细细的红绳上，吊着一颗金色的小花生。  
“这是我母亲给我的。”他艰涩地开口。  
“现在，送给你，羽生。”  
“为了你不会忘记我。”  
羽生结弦犹豫着，他的眼眶还泛着红色。  
“还有，这把青冥宝剑，你也拿去吧。”  
“我不能收下。这是你的父母亲留给你的唯一的东西。”  
“没有关系。”金博洋笑了。  
“这一片花海，会代替它们在我身边的。”  
“羽生，如果你真的爱我的话，收下它们吧。”  
羽生结弦看着那双细长白皙的手，将红绳绑到他的脖子里。  
“我在这里，等着你回来。即使我知道这样的概率很小，但是我还是会等，用一辈子等你。”  
时间到了，羽生结弦脖子里的灵石开始发光。  
圆形的法阵出现了，隔着光，羽生结弦看到金博洋笑中带泪。  
羽生结弦一只手抱着剑，另一只与金博洋十指相扣的手，由于法阵中巨大的引力，渐渐地松开。  
感受着温度一点一点地抽离，金博洋的心很痛，却又留不住。  
“我……”  
他们两人同时开口。  
“爱你……”  
羽生结弦的身影，渐渐消失了。  
金博洋把那只残留着羽生结弦体温的手，按在心口，仰望着恢复湛蓝的天空。  
一定会再见的。  
……………………  
暗红色的天空中，裂开了一条缝隙。  
有一道光从裂缝中照向大地，照向那一片开满了血红色曼珠沙华的大地。  
身处花海之中的黑衣青年转过身去，眼中渐渐浮现的是另一个白衣青年的身影。  
清隽的白衣青年手中抱着一把被红布缠绕的长剑，修长的脖子里，戴着一条红色的细绳，细绳上，是一个金色的花生。  
黑衣青年笑靥如花。  
白衣青年微笑着，将手里的剑交给了他。  
“欢迎回来。”  
……………………  
离开了赤色花海的羽生结弦，下一个穿越到的地点，居然就是浅田真央的宅邸之前。  
一身红衣的次元魔女修长的手中托着一杆做工精巧的烟斗，神情带着几分慵懒，赤裸的双脚随意搭在庭廊的木阶前，有一个一身黑衣的男人正端着一个托盘从木质地板的长廊另一端踩着木屐缓缓走来。  
“魔女小姐，好久不见。”  
羽生结弦恭敬地行礼。  
浅田真央斜斜地看了来者一眼，语气轻佻。  
“这么巧，你穿越到我这里来了？”  
她看了一眼羽生结弦手里的剑：“这是你在上一个次元的收获吗？看上去不错。”  
“作为代价，这一柄剑就给您了，是那个次元的宝物。”羽生结弦把手里的剑递过去。  
浅田真央用眼神示意旁边的男人接过来。  
“能够在那么多的次元当中再次穿越到你原来所在的次元，真不容易。”  
她放下手里的烟斗：“既然来都来了，给我讲讲你在上一个次元都经历了什么。”  
浅田真央狡黠地一笑：“说不定，还能给我编撰的《次元异闻录》添上精彩的一笔，你说呢？高桥君？”  
身旁的男人点点头。  
羽生结弦轻笑：  
“很高兴魔女小姐有耐心听我说。”  
……………………  
“我回来了。”  
羽生结弦走到金博洋的面前。  
“你旅行的时间，可真长。”金博洋笑道，“我所在的世界，已经过去了七十多年。”  
“我很好奇你到底经历了一些什么，但是我更好奇的是，为什么我的样子经历了七十多年还没有变，是你的杰作吧？”  
羽生结弦的狐狸丹凤眼眯了起来。  
“没错。”  
“当初离开你所在的次元之后，我居然回到了自己原本所在的次元，而且，还是在那位魔女小姐的府邸前，我们正好打了个照面。”  
“之前我在你的次元多待了三个多月，是她大发慈悲帮我延长了原本只有不到半个月的停留时间，魔女小姐还真是个贪心的人，她一言不合就向我索要代价。”  
“既然是重要的东西，我也只能把你父亲的剑和你母亲给你的金花生给她了，但是我也提了几个要求。”  
“那位魔女小姐拥有无比强大的魔力和生命力，以至于我已经离开了我原本的次元四十多年，她的容貌依然未变，于是我便要求她，让你也能够保持原本的样子，不管过了多长时间，这样子的话，我才可以再次找到你，而且，会更容易，因为你还是我爱的那个样子。”  
“但是那位魔女小姐不知道为什么，这一次她破例没有向我索取额外的代价，她说，光是穿越时空，对于爱来说，就是一个巨大的考验，这样的代价已经足够。”  
“还有，她把原来我给她的剑和金花生，全都还给了我。”  
“‘我可是想把你们俩的爱情故事记录到我的《次元异闻录》里的，我已经记录了那么多曲终人散的悲伤结局，是时候有一个圆满的故事了。’她是这样说的。”羽生结弦笑道，“而且，她似乎还很舍不得这把剑和金花生呢，也是高桥先生劝她，她才罢休的。魔女的意志力，可不是你能够想象的。”  
金博洋静静地听着羽生结弦宛如讲故事一般把来龙去脉都告诉了自己，露出了一个久违的笑容。  
“既然如此，那位魔女小姐还真是好心呢。”  
“除了复活一个死去的生命，没有什么事情她是做不到的。”羽生结弦颇有些骄傲。  
“而且，她托我再次来到这里的时候，一定要给她带两朵彼岸花回去，她的家里有两株白色的曼陀罗华，据说是她另外一对客户从别的次元给她带来当礼物的，她觉得它们太孤独了，所以才会想要红色的曼珠沙华。”  
“哦？你是在邀请我和你一起旅行吗？”金博洋问道。  
“正是如此。”  
羽生结弦向他伸出了手。  
“博洋，和我一起旅行吧。”  
金博洋看着爱人的笑脸，伸出了手。  
“好。”  
赤红色的花海当中，光芒闪过，两道身影已然不见。  
黑暗中，有谁慢慢转动了齿轮。  
——下一个次元，要到哪里呢？ 

是谁在等谁，等那赤地不会再来的雨水？  
但是这样的等待，终究还是有了结果。  
我等来了我的爱情。


End file.
